


Destiny

by Sofiabelle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, CEO, Fallen Angels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiabelle/pseuds/Sofiabelle
Summary: Jeonghan is a fallen angel since his mistake.He woke up in a stranger's body. He thought god will punish him until Jeonghan beg for mercy but God had another plan.There was a person in the world that needs an angel...
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ DISCLAIMER ⚠  
> lt has NOTHING to do with any religions, any beliefs and any faiths.  
> please DON'T FORGET it is a FICTION  
> English is not my native language. I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes 😇 Thank you for your understanding! 💜  
> HAVE FUN!  
> Since english is not my native language it may take a time to publish the chapters.

**Characters**

\- Choi Seungcheol

• Ceo Of Choi Inc.  
• His family was killed when he was 5. After the murderer he started to live with Mingyu's family.  
• He wants to take revenge from the people who killed his family 

\- Kim Mingyu  
• Vice President of Choi Inc.  
• He met with Seungcheol when he was 3  
• He doesnt know cheol's plans 

-Yoon Jeonghan

• A broken senior college student who got fired  
•He lives with his friends:DK Seungkwan Woozi  
•Popular guy in the college because his look

  
-Angel Jeonghan

•God’s favor  
• Made a mistake and fell from heaven   
• Woke up in Jeonghan's body 

-Dokyeom  
•Jeonghan's best friend 

-Woozi

•Jeonghan's childhood friend 

-Seungkwan

•Met with them in the college 

-Wonwoo Soonyoung and Vernon

• Help seungcheol to take his revenge 

**INFOS**

**W4RQ** is a mafia group which consists of 9 members. One of them is Seungcheol's father. They killed Seungcheol's family and Cheol knows that, that's way he wants to revenge and he try to find everyone in this group.

**Angel Jeonghan**

• He was God's favor but he made a mistake 570 years ago and now god has plans for him because of a person who needs an angel....


End file.
